Brewer Family Adventures
by PLL and Victorious RULE
Summary: A collection of oneshots from different moments and events in the Brewer Family. Sequel to "Life As We Know It". If you have any ideas for a oneshot PM me (I will give credit)


**This is the first chapter of the new story! I hope you enjoy it! **

**I will also always put little summary and the ages of the children. Now if you guys ever have any ideas for a oneshot or want something to happen please PM me (I will give credit I promise!)**

**Summary: Molly starts school**

**In this fic Bree is 8, Molly is 5 and Skylar is 3**

Molly had not long turned 5 though because her birthday was the 19th of December she couldn't start school right away because of Christmas break, but that had finished now and today was first day back and the first day ever for Miss Molly.

"How excited are you to start school Molly!?" Bree asked excitedly "Man you're gonna love it! It's the best!"

Molly just shrugged at the question before replying "I guess"

"Not everyone has to love school as much as you Bree" Jack said slipping his coffee

"Why not? schools fun and you get to learn lots!"

"I wanna go!" Skylar said from her spot at the table

Just then Kim rushed into the with three backpacks, Kim was studying and had been for the last 2 years, she was halfway through her 2nd year and was busier than ever "Right Bree you packed everything you needed last night right?"

"Yes mom you were there remember" Bree replied

"Right right, and I packed all of Molly and Sky's stuff last night too... Jack did you pack their lunches?!" She asked

"Yep and now I need to get to work do you want me to drop Skylar off at preschool?"

"Uhhh.. yes that would be great, Thank you"

"Alright, are you ready firecracker?"

"Yep Daddy!" the little girl said as she hopped down from her seat and ran over to her father

"Oh okay let's get your shoes on and grab you backpack and we can go" Jack said holding his hand out to Kim for the bag. Lifting Skylar up, kissing Kim on the cheek and saying bye to Bree and Molly he walked out of the kitchen to the front door put Skylar's shoes on then left to drop her off and head to work.

"Right are you two ready because I need to drop you off then I need to get to school myself?" Kim asked her oldest daughters

"I am I just need to get my shoes and jacket" Bree said getting up and heading upstairs

"Pickle you ready?" Kim said while still getting everything together

"Do I have to go mommy? I wanna go back to preschool" Molly said quietly

Stopping what she was doing Kim turned around to her daughter, before walking over to her "Why do you not want to go?" she asked

"I'm scared because there's gonna be lots of kids.."

"Sweetheart you're not going to be alone Bree will be there so will Cassie and Caden, and some of your friends who left preschool to go school will be there too"

"Really?"

"Yep, and just so you know Bree was scared to start school too, but look at her now"

"Alright..."

"So are you ready to go?"

Molly nodded "Good now go put some boots and a jacket on please and meet me at the front door"

"Okay!" Molly said getting up and running upstairs

Kim walked Molly to her classroom, she'd offered to walk Bree however apparently she was to old now, to be walked by her mother to her classroom so she ran off to her class as soon as they got to the gates. Molly had been nervous as Kim said goodbye when they reached her class and so it worried her of course but she knew she'd be safe "Right well you have fun today sweetie and remember I will be here when the bell rings but right now mommy really needs to get to school herself okay?" Molly nodded before spotting her friend Maggie waving to her from inside. She said goodbye to Kim and quickly forgot about Kim once she left

**[...]**

As the bell sounded around the school Kim stood out front waiting at the gates with her youngest daughter for her two older daughters, She asked Bree to go to Molly's classroom and get her then meet her out front at the school gates. Not too much later she saw two little girls one with blonde hair and one with brown, walking together and chatting shortly after Skylar raced up to greet her older sister and the three walked to her together.

Once in the car on their way home Kim finally asked the question "How was your day?"

Bree of course got the first word out "It was great I got to see all my friends again and me and Cassie and some other friends had a snowball fight, and in class we mostly talked about what we did over break and what we're gonna be doing for the rest of the school year!"

"Ready is that all you did?"

"Well we did do a little bit of math and english, we wrote about what we did over break!"

"Can't wait to read your story then" Kim smiled, "Now Pickle how was your day?"

"Ummm... it was okay, I got to see Maggie again and some other friends and I met lots of new kids too"

"Did you learn anything?!" Bree butted in

"A bit and the teacher introduced me and a couple other kids to the class"

"Sounds like fun anything else happen?"

"Nope..."

"Do you want to tell me more later?" Kim asked looking into the review mirror and Molly nodded, she had gotten shy over the last couple of years and usually didn't like lots of questions directed at her with the attention on her.

**Later That Night**

As Kim tucked Molly into bed she finally had the uninterrupted chance to ask how her day went.

"Now Pickle how did your day go?"

Molly smiled "It was fun I got to see Maggie and Jane and Paige and Toby, the teacher to introduce us to the class which I didn't really like but..."

"I see you learnt a new word?" Kim asked quickly before letting her carry on

"Yea I did and we got to count to 10 and then if you could to 20, we also sang the alphabet and we wrote our names and we read stories and-" Molly recalled her whole day to her mother with a big smile on her face once she finished Kim started reading her the book they started last week however the 5-year-old fell asleep one page in.


End file.
